


Just Enough Time

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stucky - Freeform, stucky kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Steve and Bucky reunite in Wakanda.





	Just Enough Time

It had been two years since Steve had seen his best friend, his Bucky, and the closer the quinjet got to Wakanda, the faster his heart tried to climb out of his chest, up his throat, and out of his mouth. The time crept by painfully slow, but soon enough, Sam was dropping the plane down and flying into the lush and hidden land of Wakanda.

The breath stuttered in Steve’s chest, it was almost time. He tried his best to hold himself together, to not let his armor slip in front of everyone. He had made it two years, he could wait just a little longer. He had to.

Steve grinned as he approached his friend. “How have you been, Buck?” Steve pulled Bucky into him and closed his eyes, pulling in a deep breath filled with nothing but Bucky. God, he even smelled the same.

Bucky clapped his friend on the back as they hugged, relishing in the heavy weight of Steve’s hand on his shoulder as they parted. “Not bad for the end of the world,” he answered, chuckling low in his throat.

Turning his attention to T’Challa, his friend, the king of Wakanda, they shook hands. “It seems I’m always thanking you for something.”

T’Challa laughed warmly as he welcomed the dismantled Avengers, his arm sweeping grandly. “Come, this way.”

It was an hour later when Steve and Bucky were able to find themselves in each other’s company, no one else around.

Steve closed the door quietly, though it sounded like a shotgun blast. “It’s really good to see you, Buck,” he breathed, his heart in his throat.

“It’s good to see you, too, punk.” Bucky’s voice was thicker than before, heavy with need.

The two men met in the middle of the room, their chests colliding loudly, their lips a moment later, a clash of teeth and tongues, moans and gasps filling the thick air between them. Steve buried his hands in Bucky’s hair, tugging on the long strands while Bucky’s hands fell to Steve’s waist, his fingers digging mercilessly into the man he had been impatiently waiting to see.

Steve’s back was against the wall, pinned to it by Bucky’s hips, their thick bodies desperately seeking friction they had gone entirely too long without. Steve couldn’t stop the whimper at the hard line or arousal that pressed into his thigh.

Tearing his mouth away, Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “I missed you, Buck, so much.”

“Me, too, Stevie,” Bucky panted, his fingers ghosting over Steve’s jaw and neck, scraping a nail over the pulse point in his neck. “Just wish we had more time.”

Steve pulled in a heavy breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the way Bucky’s touch was affecting him. “We have just enough.”

Bucky chuckled low in his throat as he back up, pulling Steve with him until they reached the bed. “Just enough,” he agreed before giving Steve a searing kiss.


End file.
